


[Aesthetic] Storybrooke God[desse]s

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Out of Character, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Эмма Свон как фем!Зевс. Регина Миллс как Гера.Emma Swan as fem!Zeus. Regina Mills as Hera.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195676
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест (божественное) WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	[Aesthetic] Storybrooke God[desse]s




End file.
